


Right Now

by raggedyboys



Series: Not That Straight [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Blankets, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, James Bond References, amerikate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:16:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedyboys/pseuds/raggedyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Of course that fucking Patri-Not had to go to a dimension where the temperature equaled about 14 degrees on Earth, and where they had to spend the night freezing their asses off.''</p><p>Kate cleverly points out that sharing bodily warmth is a great technique to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously can't get enough of these two, I mean, I don't think I've written two fics in such a short time span ever. For my fellow Europeans, 14 degrees fahrenheit equals about -10 degrees celsius, so yeah, it's pretty damn cold. I hope you guys enjoy, and if you have the time please leave a comment or maybe some feedback on what I could do better next time. Thanks a ton, enjoy reading!

Of course that fucking Patri-Not had to go to a dimension where the temperature equaled about 14 degrees on Earth, and where they had to spend the night freezing their asses off. Well, the rest of the team. America herself had always found herself to be more resistant to the cold, but she knew that was because her body temperature was way higher than that of regular humans. Billy's reality-warping magic had brought them a lot of blankets, and when she said a lot, she meant a lot. America figured it was because of the pricking cold that Billy screwed up, wishing a bit too hard, because in a flash the whole cave they were sheltering in was covered with blankets. Not that they minded, of course. It was just bugging her that, while Billy and Teddy were hurled up against one another, Noh-Varr having some kind of tech keeping him warm, David nowhere to be seen in the sea of blankets and Loki being god knows where doing god knows what, Kate was shivering by the entrance of the cave, where the wind and snow were blowing harshly and close enough to touch her, keeping watch. America sighed, taking pity on the team's most human member, and went to sit down next to Kate.

''Hey,'' she said as she sat down. Kate smiled at her by means of greeting, but America could see she was grinding her teeth on each other in order to keep them from clattering. America suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at the stubbornness of this girl and shrugged off her jacket, handing it to a surprised-looking Kate.

''Wait- No. What about you?'' she protested. America grinned.

''I'll be fine, princess. The cold doesn't bother me as much as you,'' she said and Kate pouted, probably not even consciously. America noticed a distinct redness in her cheeks, but that was probably just the cold.

''Still. Wouldn't want our means of transport be getting sick because she's too proud to keep warm,'' Kate murmured as she looked back at the whirling white landscape in front of them. America didn't follow her gaze or answer her remark with how the team would be nowhere right now if it wasn't for her dimension-kicking; instead, she looked at how Kate was hiding her hands in the sleeves and her nose in the soft material of the jacket, and America thought briefly about letting her keep it.

''Y'know,'' Kate spoke up again after their shared moment of silence, oddly sounding younger than America knew she was, ''in Siberia, when it's this cold, people do this thing... This thing where they share like... Bodily warmth? It's just... It's something I saw on tv once, and I thought...'' She fell silent and America smiled softly at the other girl.

''You're not the only one who saw The Spy Who Loved Me, princess,'' she said, ''and about sharing bodily warmth... Well, if you're up for it? I guess,'' she murmured that last part and to her annoyance noticed that a blush was working its way up her cheeks. Kate chuckled and stood up, pulling America's jacket closer around her and helping the other girl up.

''Where's the harm in trying, right?'' she said softly and America thought it'd be safe enough to casually sliding her arm around Kate's back, slightly pulling the girl against her side. Operative word being 'casually'. They found a spot away from the others, around the corner where it was dark and the ground was soft (blankets) and what was basically the perfect place to test their theory. They sat down in front of each other and the silence that followed was only a bit awkward.

''So... I guess you don't need the jacket now, huh,'' America said, trying to get them going, but not missing the look of hurt that passed Kate's features in less than a second, and seriously beating herself up about it afterward. Nonetheless her approach worked and after removing the jacket Kate went about removing blankets from the ground, but not enough to make sitting there uncomfortable. After a while they had dug their own little nest (the irony wasn't lost on America) of blankets and they were sitting side-to-side, arms touching, backs against a soft blanket-wall. America thought she felt Kate shivering less since there arms had made contact, and she was glad. Damning the consequences and all the fucking signals the action would probably send out, America wrapped her arm around Kate and her chest felt like it was filled with helium, weightless and lifting her body towards the ceiling. She had to suppress the broad smile she felt would settle on her face any second now and told herself, _no, casual, remember? CASUAL._

''This is nice,'' Kate mumbled. ''I think it's working.'' ''Yeah,'' America agreed, since they were both sitting in tank tops and Kate had taken her spandex pants off (Kate had blushed and America had pointedly looked the other way and it was all very awkward for no apparent reason at all) so both their legs and arms (arm in America's case, since her right arm was still hanging by her side as she used her left to press Kate against her) were touching. Then, as if on command, Kate's right hand went on a search for America's still unoccupied one and when she found her, their fingers intertwined. Kate sighed and leaned her head on America's shoulder, and America thought Kate might actually start falling asleep while they were sitting like this.

''Are you still cold?'' she asked, because besides feeling a very strong urge to keep the conversation going, she really was worried about Kate.

''Hmm,'' Kate hummed and she sat back up, looking America straight in the eyes. ''I don't know. Maybe? Just a bit. Yes.'' She grinned and out of nowhere attack-hugged America, enveloping the unsuspecting girl in a big, warm hug beneath the blankets. They both burst out in giggles as they fell to the side, Kate landing right on top of America. Kate rolled off of America and they were just full-out laughing (the cold is turning us _insane,_ America thought), and then, following their instincts, both girls snuggled up to each other. America herself didn't even notice until she realized Kate Bishop was actually laying in her arms, and she figured it had been a completely unconscious action from both sides. But the signals and the reasons and the who-intended-to-do-what's didn't matter now, because she felt warm and ecstatic, like her body would spontaneously combust into a swarm of fireflies, taking off into the cool winter air around them and lighting up the dark cave. _Honestly, she just felt intoxicated with a pure love for this girl. Right here. Right now._


End file.
